Not Really
by xPsychoQuinnx
Summary: My own interpretation of Oka and Shins relationship and how they met. Please note: This is not in anyway canon and their pre-Occult appearance is again my own interpretation :3
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy~_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -** **Prologue**

Shin shyly walked into the school library and quietly asked the librarian at the desk where he could find books about the supernatural. It was something he had been interested in since he was a small child, though his mother believed it was silly she still supported him with researching the subject. Shin gazed at the ground through his wavy, chin length black hair as he waited for the librarian to finish typing.

"Supernatural? Those kinds of books are just near the horror section in the 3rd isle." She finally answered, smiling at him.

Shin mumbled a thank you before walking to the 3rd isle, looking through the various titles of books in front of him. He stopped when one book caught his eye, with the word 'OCCULTISM' written on the spine. He reached up for the book onto to touch hands with another. He quickly moved his hand away and looked away. "Uh, Sorry… You can have it.."

"H-Higaku-kun..?" A soft but monotone voice spoke.

He gazed back at the girl speaking to him and his eyes widened. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair held back with a pink headband and bright lilac eyes. Her name was Oka Ruto. She was in his class, she was quiet and tended to hang around with popular girls so he never really spoke to her. "You believe in the supernatural?" He glanced at the book then at her.

She nodded slowly and looked down. "Don't… Tell anyone…"

Shin was silent for a second before speaking. "Are you… Possibly hiding who you are to make friends? You know there are people like me who would accept you for who you are…"

Oka looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "Y.. You think so?"

Shin smiled. "I know so. So just.. Be yourself. Okay?"

Oka nodded, talking off her headband. Shin blushed lightly as a strand of hair fell in front of her face. She reached up to brush it aside when Shin caught her wrist. "Leave it. It looks cute."

She blushed and gazed up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oml its been awhile- I didn't realize it had been two freaking months XD_

* * *

 **Shin's POV**

We were still friends when we began High School, I loved watching how she slowly came out of her shell. She spoke to people more, despite still being shy, and had begun to wear a choker with a moon crest on it. I though she looked cute with it on, though to me she was always cute.

Though something troubled me a little. I stood waiting outside class for her one day and I noticed she seemed a little distant. She kept staring at this guy with a crappy bowl haircut and dull grey eyes. I didn't understand what was so special about him to her, he seemed rather boring. He smiled stupidly at everyone whenever he spoke and he just sat reading non-fiction books about rocks and stuff in his free time. It didn't really trouble me because he was boring, it worried me because I had noticed him speaking with other girls who were quite clearly flirting with him. At that point I assumed that guy was just some playboy and told Oka that she should stay away.

She didn't listen, of course. I frowned softly, watching them from the doorway.

"You gotta let it go, man," I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, when I turned to look at the person there stood my glasses wearing friend, Daku.

I frowned softly and looked back over at Oka. "I just don't want her to get hurt…"  
"Look I don't know what makes that guy such a chick magnet either but most of us have learned to accept it." I heard Daku say behind me. I nodded and followed Daku to the back of the school where we sat and ate our lunch.

A few months passed, nothing really changed. Oka was still fighting for that guy's undivided attention with no success. I was walking to where I usually sat with Daku at lunch when I stopped outside and old club room that had seemingly been locked for a while. That particular room had always caught my eye when I walked that way. Not because it was empty and abandoned, but because of the old sign that hung near the door. It read "Occult Club".

"Higaku?" I heard a feminine voice call behind me, it made me jump a little.

I looked over at the teacher calling my name. "Ah—Nana Sensei.."

She walked over to me and looked up at the sign then at me. "You're interested in that room? You know, if you can gather up five others you could start up that club again if you wanted to." She smiled. "I always see you reading those occult books before class so I assume that is why you're interested in it anyway."

"Just five others?"

"Yup." She shifted her weight a little. "Well, gotta go mark some papers. See me when you've gathered up five members," She walked off to the Faculty Office.

I smiled to myself. "Oka will love this," I then ran off to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

_It has been a VERY long time, I'm so sorry I left you all hanging x3_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

I eventually found Oka. She was on the roof, staring at these two strange looking girls talking. I walked up behind her and gently touched her shoulder. "Uh, Oka..?"

She jumped and quickly turned around. "Ah-! S-Shin..?" She gazed up at me with her pretty purple coloured eyes. She gently pushed her brown hair behind her ear and looked away a little. "W-What is it?"

I smiled at her happily. "Do you wanna start an Occult Club here at school?"

Her eyes widened and she smiled up at me. "R-Really? We can do that?"

I nodded. "Yep. We just need four more members." I blinked. "Hm, I think I know a guy who'd probably join. He's kind of a book dork so,"

Oka nodded. "I can get some people from my class to join.."

I smiled. "I'll leave it to you then, see you later Oka." I petted her hair, messing it up a little. she looked kind of cute with her hair messed up honestly.

She pouted, quickly trying to fix her hair. "H-Hey!"  
I chuckled, waving as I walked away from her and even though I wasn't looking at her, I could sense her gentle smile. She was happy which made me happy.

I walked to the plaza, where I assumed Daku would be. I stopped and frowned softly, noticing the plain womanizer sat reading as usual on the fountain. I glared for a second at the plain male only for him to notice and flash me that stupid smile. I could have punched the guy in the face for playing Oka but at this point in time, Oka was happy and I didn't particularly wish to be expelled. I looked away and walked over to Daku who was sat on one of the benches.

Daku sighed. "You really don't like that guy, do you?"

"Nope," I said nonchalantly as I sat beside Daku. "Besides that- Wanna join a club I'm starting with Oka?"

"Is it about ghosts and stuff?" Daku said, closing his book.

"Well yeah... but there will be a lot of interesting books to read," I noticed Dakus sudden change of expression when I mentioned books. Works everytime.

"...Sure man. But don't you need like 3 other members?" Daku stroked his chin in thought.

"Yep, Oka said she's gonna try and get some people to join." I smiled.

"Mind if I ask somebody?" Daku looked me straight in the eyes.

I was a little concerned of how intense he looked. "Um.. Sure?"  
Daku stood up and led the way to the library.


End file.
